Stupid questions awnsered by stupid people
by hanyou katsuya
Summary: well people ask questions like why does the moon dissapear? aka the new moon when the moon dissapears...People go around asking questions and get funny and strange results.
1. Why does the moon dissapear?

Chapter 1: Why does the moon dissapear?

Me: Alright im telling ya now this story ends crazilly. You'll laugh a bit . And this time I made up a reason to why the moon sometimes doesn't show. Its a lil crazy but IM THE WRITER! and its a Fan Fiction story Fictionnot real!

Inuyasha didn't know what happened to the world at night. There was no moon at times and he wanted to know why. SO he asked Kagome "hey wench why is there no moon at times?" kagome looked at him agrivated and stated "Im not a wench and I dont know why...and by the way OSWARI!" (sit) Inuyasha hit the ground. "SIT SIT SIT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME WENCH!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha made a crater in the ground. Inuyasha groaned as he crawled away from her.

Soon enough Inuyasha came to Shippo. "Shippo why is there no moon at night at times?" He asked. Shippo looked at him confused and started to scratch his head. "gee...I dunno why not ask Sango or Miroku?" Shippo replied. Inuyasha hit him on the head and walked away to find Sango leaving the poor lil fox kitsune shippo rubbing his head and crying. While he was walking her heard Shippo say " YOU BIG MEANIE IM TELLING KAGOME!" He stopped and turned towards Shippo seeing the Little Kitsune making a dash for the hut kagome was in. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "uh oh..." Shippo got inside the hut and Inuyasha stood there stupidly. After a few seconds out came Kagome with Shippo in her arms. "Oh Kagome, Inuyasha hurt me so bad! My head hurts and so does my stomach too. He hit me hard just 'cause i didn't know the awnser to his question. If I had known the awnser I would have told him Kagome. I really would have! " Shippo said starting to cry. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha so angry that Naraku himself would be afraid. Very, very afraid. "YOU HIT SHIPPO INUYASHA HE'S YOUNGER THAN YOU!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha holding a pan in her right hand from her era. "B...B..but Kagome- " Inuyasha tried saying something but he could have sworn flames appeared behind her scaring the heck out of him. Shippo looked up from doing his fake tears and smirked and stuck his toungue out at Inuyasha. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Inuyasha yelled running at Shippo whom was still in Kagome's arms. " THAT'S ENOUGH INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! " Inuyasha made a deeper crater than before. And to add to the pain Kagome came over holding the pan from her era and wacked him over the head with it then left Shippo and went back inside the hut. Shippo was laughing at Inuyasha and Inuyasha felt like a major leauge moron. And he looked like one too. He looked up at Shippo while he was crawling away and said " I'll get you..."

Inuyasha stood up and walked to Sango who was laying in a field. Inuyasha stood next to her. " Hey Sango, why does the moon dissapear sometimes?" He asked her. Sango looked puzzled. "Um...to tell ya the truth Inuyasha...I don't know..." Inuyasha knew not to take any chances insulting Sango so he nodded. But he took the chance anyway..."idiot..." Inuyasha muttered. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Sango yelled. She stood up and hit him with Hirikotsu . Inuyasha got hit on the head and looked at her with a very pissed face. He took Hirikotsu and threw it into the lake. Sango's eyes widened. There was a short silence between them. Inuyasha stepped back. Sango looked down and started laughing like Naraku. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You should know better than to mess with me Inuyasha..." sango said looking down. she looked up at him and grabbed a tree branch breaking it in two to use and swung it violently using it as her weapon. Inuyasha looked all scared and ran while Sango tried to wack him with the tree branch. After about 20 tries Sango gave up and threw a bucket at Inuyasha's head. Which hit him rather hard and left a bump. Inuyasha ran away afterwards and Sango went down to the lake to search for Hirikotsu.

Inuyasha walked to Miroku. "Hey Miroku why does the moon dissapear at times?" Inuyasha asked. "well Inuyasha I have no idea...But i hope that you may find the awnser on your journey through life. " Miroku stated. Inuyasha looked annoyed. "Baka monk..." He said as he turned away from Miroku. Miroku's eyes widened. Inuyasha turned back to him to see Miroku's hand twitching violently. Miroku looked down. "what did you just call me?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha kept his hand on tetssaiga so that if Miroku got violent he would at least be able to save himself. Miroku grabbed his staff which was next to the tree and looked up at Inuyasha smiling as if he were in a happy mood. Inuyasha looked less scared and took his hand off tetsusaiga. " You ok Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. No one had acted like this when he insulted them. They were usually throwing stuff at him and telling him to sit. Miroku chuckled and showed Inuyasha his best smile. "I'm fine Inuyasha...it's just..." Miroku said. "Just what?" Inuyasha asked. "well...you're not going to be ok in a few seconds." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Miroku picked up his staff faster than anything Inuyasha had seen and wacked Inuyasha over the head. Inuyasha had never seen or felt anything like it. In less than a minute he blacked out.

In Inuyasha's dream

Inuyasha was floating through space. He looked around and saw Earth. But it looked kinda small from there. "HI WORLD!" Inuyasha said waving to the small planet. Then he saw the one thing that had caused him alot of pain in one day. The moon. Inuyasha started to move towards the moon. "It looks like a giant cookie or cheese... And just then Inuyasha heard his stomach growling. " I didn't eat anything today. oh man where's some ramen when ya need some?" Inuyasha said speaking to himself. Then...he looked at the moon. His stomach growled louder. " It sure looks like food..." Inuyasha said. What did Kagome always say to him? "If it looks like it's food and it's not rotten or moving then it's edible. Oh or maybe she said the moon _is _a big cookie. Inuyasha thought. Little did he know she said it _isn't_ but it was once again a time where Inuyasha didn't care what Kagome had to say. So Inuyasha moved up to the moon. The closer he got the smaller it seemed. Inuyasha stared at the moon. It was so small he could stuff it all in his mouth...so he cracked a piece of it off and chewed on it .

Inuyasha chewed satisfied. "hmm..I can't tell yet maybe it is a cookie or cheese which.. I need to have another piece." He cracked another piece and put it in his mouth chewing on it. ( this is getting me hungry...Hey anyone got milk?) He swallowed. "hmm... I need one more piece to tell..." He grabbed the rest of the moon and stuffed it in his mouth chewing on it. He swallowed and realized something..." wow...It really does taste like cheese." Inuyasha thought of the posibilities of bringing a piece of the moon for everyone to eat. They wouldn't starve for days. But then he realized something...it hit him like...like..like when Kagome said sit...or when sango hit him with Hirikotsu...or when Miroku hit him with his staff. He had already eaten the moon. Then suddenly his stomach got bigger and bigger and bigger until he was the shape of the moon which he ate. He yelled and woke up

End of dream

Inuyasha woke up with everybody surrounding him. He pushed them away and started running screaming "I ATE THE MOON IT TASTED LIKE CHEESE!" They all stared at him and then Sango, Kagome, and shippo turned to Miroku. " Hey miroku maybe you hit Inuyasha on the head a little bit too hard..." kagome said to miroku. Inuyasha ran back and grabbed shippo. "YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME MAN I ATE THE MOON I MADE IT DISSAPEAR IT TASTED LIKE CHEESE!" Inuyasha screamed in Shippo's face. "INUYASHA SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground and jumped right back up. He looked at Kagome. She stared at him as if she was gonna kill him. But Inuyasha looked at her and yelled " I...ate...the...MOON!" Miroku's stomach growled. "Yo Inuyasha, what kind of cheese was it?" Sango looked at Miroku and smacked him upside the head. Inuyasha thought for a minute ..." Swiss...no maybe Paramasian, No wait wait i could be wrong..." Kagome looked at him like she was about to explode with anger. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground with the deepest crater than anyone had ever seen..deeper than the craters on the moon. And Kagome looked scarier than Sesshomaru smiling. Inuyasha said with his face still in the dirt " I...ate...the..moon.." and he passed out.

THATS THE END OF THE CHAP i know its a little crazy. But it's my story. I get to say what happens its my choice!


	2. How many licks?

Chapter 2: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?

Kagome had left the feudal era for a few days to get food. She had finally returned with a lot of candy for e Shippo walked aimlessly looking for anyone from the group. Soon enough he found Miroku sitting next to the lake. "Hey Miroku!" Shippo called out to him. Miroku turned around and smiled " How many licks does take to get to the center of tootsie pop?" Shippo asked him. Miroku took a tootsie pop from Shippo. "i shall tell you later Shippo when i am finished...come back later." Miroku said. Shippo looked at him with a twisted face. As shippo walked away he saw Miroku walking to two young women who were washing their clothes in the lake and giving one of them the lollipop. The girl blushed and kissed Miroku on the cheek. Shippo turned around and transformed into an ugly woman. He walked over to miroku and grabbed his arm . " Come on sweety the kids are waiting for us. You were supposed to bring food. Come on sweety! Minnie ae to get to the center of tootsie pop?" Shippo asked him. Miroku took a tootsie pop from Shippo. "i shall tell you later Shippo when i am finished...come back later." Miroku said. Shippo looked at him with a twisted face. As shippo walked away he saw Miroku walking to two young women who were washing their clothes in the lake and giving one of them the lollipop. The girl blushed and kissed Miroku on the cheek. Shippo turned around and transformed into an ugly woman. He walked over to miroku and grabbed his arm . " Come on sweety the kids are waiting for us. You were supposed to bring food. Come on sweety! Minnie and Mo are waiting to get some food and you know Mo is sick. Were you planning to leave the family at such a bad time? why are you always flirting with women Miroku? " Shippo put did fake tears to get the other women's attention. " You're sickening!" Said the woman whom he had given the tootsie pop to. "Come on let's leave!" Said the other woman. "hmph." both women said as they started to walk away. "Wait please! I don't even know this woman! I haven't even asked you to bare my children yet!" Miroku said reaching for them. Miroku fell to the ground crying and the girl threw the lollipop at his head. He stood up and wiped the dirt off of him. He turned around to see  
no one there. Shippo was long gone!

Shippo walked over to a field of flowers where he found little rin picking flowers for Sesshomaru. "Hi rin!" shippo said walking over to her. Rin turned towards him obviously happy to see him and waved. Shippo handed her a tootsie pop. Before he could ask his question Rin kissed him on the cheek. "Oh thank you Shippo!" Rin said hugging him. "ah! um..Rin I have a question.Shippo said. "what is it?" Rin asked. " how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? " shippo asked Rin's smile dropped from her face automatically. "Oh...I don't know...maybe you should ask Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said. Shippo looked really nervous once she said that. " Um...maybe you could just lick the lollipop ?" he said nervously. Truth be told Sesshomaru scares him. He did NOT want to face the lord of the western lands. who could possibly kill Inuyasha . "hmm...ok!" Rin said as she started to lick the lollipop. "1,2,3,4,5,6,8,12,40... " Rin counted as she licked the lollipop (a/n: I DIDNT DO THIS TO MAKE FUN OF ANYONE I DID IT TO BE FUNNY! ) Shippo looked at her a little confused. "Hey rin doesn't 7 come after 8 ? Um..rin..you cant count well can you?" Shippo asked. "No, I can't count very well...usually master jaken counts for me." Rin awnsered. "Oh well...thanks for your help Rin I'm gonna go now so I'll see ya later. " Shippo said as he started to walk away. Rin waved as he left and went back to picking flowers.

Shippo walked over to Inuyasha who was sitting up on a branch in the sacred tree. "Inuyasha!" Shippo called to him. Inuyasha jumped down. "what shrimp?"Inuyasha asked "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" Shippo asked him. "I dont know..." Inuyasha replied. shippo handed him a tootsie pop. Inuyasha looked at him funny and started to lick it. "1,4,3,90,elventy six, 80, 21..." Inuyasha counted. man inuyasha counts worse than Rin... Shippo thought. Shippo smiled innocently though he wanted to tell Inuyasha that his counting sucked . " 0,22,10,7! there shippo it takes 7 licks to get to teh center of a tootsie pop." Inuyasha said smiling thinking he was so great. Shippo couldn't take it any longer..." YOU CAN'T COUNT INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha looked down. "shippo..." Inuyasha said in a rather rough voice. Shippo looked scared as hell. Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head 7 times. Shippo cried. "Why are you so mean to me?" Inuyasha hit shippo again and he blacked out.

Shippo's dream

Shippo looked like he was in a drawing he would have drawn himself. It was bright and sunny and there was an owl up in a tree and he had a handful of tootsie pops. He was all white no detail. Shippo looked up at the owl. "Mr.Owl, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? " shippo asked. "let me see..." Mr.owl replied as he took a tootsie pop from Shippo. "1,2,3! " CRUNCH. "3 licks. " Mr.owl awnsered. Shippo looked very confused. Even Inuyasha couldn't do it that fast. "Thanks Mr.Owl." shippo said as he walked away. Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared in his dream and looked at him showing his scary fangs. Shippo screamed but Sesshomaru ate him whole.

End Dream

Shippo woke up with everyone around him. No one said anything. It was quiet. Shippo sat up. "Hey guys how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" Shippo asked them all. He put up a hand to silence them before they awnsered. "The world may never know!"

End of chap

Me: this chap may not have been as good as the second one but the third chap is insane (shows a little bit) shippo goes around asking where do babies come from?

Sesshomaru: that lil kitsune tasted bad...

Me: YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO REALLY EAT HIM!

Sesshomaru: oops..uh...please review!


End file.
